Bullying at Anubis House
by SibunaGleeLover
Summary: What happens when Anubis House gets bullied? How will people cope? A bunch of drabbles. Please read not the best at summaries. Rate T for language
1. Chapter 1: Amber Get's Bullied

Bullying at Anubis House

**Hey guys! So bullying is a big issue now. I know because I get bullied. I wanted to write a story about it. I hope you enjoy this and think carefully before cyber bulling or bullying people. I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Amber's POV:**

I walk into the halls at the school and see pictures of me when I was little. I had horrible hair. Zits all over my face, braces and glasses. I was ugly. **(A/N: It was from an episode in Season 1 when Amber was running for student president.) ** Who would do something like this? Then I thought of someone who was bullying me the whole school year. Bella Mallon. I am so upset. I see her laughing and I want to hurt her but then she will win because she got to me. I see Nina standing there with Fabian with a sympetic look.

I walk down to my locker with dignity. I put my combination in my locker and opened it up. I grabbed my English, Social Studies and Drama notebook. After that I look at the mirror that is on my locker and saw the little, ugly girl. I slammed it shut and ran to the bathroom. I ran into the stall and shut the door. I cried like there was no tomorrow. I had to work hard to look pretty. I used a lot of makeup and did the acne program. It worked like a miracle. Then I heard the door open. I didn't want to go to class.

"Amber. It's Nina and Mara. Are you ok?" Nina asked. I opened up the door with my bag, and walked out.

"I hate her." I snarled.

"Who did it?" Mara questioned.

"It was that bitch Bella." I said angrily. Nina got angry.

"She is a slut. She tried to take Fabian. She cannot get away with this." Nina said and stormed out. I looked at Mara and we chased after her.

Nina's POV:

I stomped out of the bathroom angry that someone would do this to my best friend. I knew Mara and Amber were following me but I didn't care. Everyone in my house looked at me.

"Nina what's wrong?" Fabian asked. I ignored him and walked wear Bella was which was right next to him and slapped her across the face. There were choruses of wow and oh going around.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Bella shouted.

"DON'T EVERY B0THER MY FRIENDS AGAIN OR YOU WILL GET A BLACK EYE AND I AM DEAD FRICKEN SERIOUS!" I screamed.

"You are just an American who should be back in her own stupid country." she said. Oh no she didn't. I turned around to look at everyone who had the same look as me. I turned back.

"Listen here Bella. You have no right to make fun of other people. Bullying is wrong and you need to stop! We need to stop bullying in this school and others." I exclaimed. She laughed and walked away with her friend Jenna and Sara. They are a part of her click. Amber put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around.

"Thanks Nina." she said. I smiled.

"No one does that to my friends." I said. Fabian came over and kissed me passionately. We broke apart and smiled. Fabian and I walked to class with the house.

**I hope you like this! There will be more chapters. It is a bunch of drabbles. I hope you guys take this as a serious issue and don't bully anyone. Cyber bullying counts to. It is just on internet or through texting. So please don't hurt other people. Please REVIEW! Thanks! **

**-Sammi **


	2. Chapter 2: Patricia Get Bullied

**Chapter 2: Cyber Bullying **

**Hey! Just to be clear this is going to be different bullying stories in different chapters. I hope that makes sense. Also I just have to tell you something. I know in the show Amber would never get bullied but it is my story. I do not own House of Anubis or any of the yoga poses. BTW: A lot of this has to do with yoga because it talks about how people deal with the bullying. **

**Patricia's POV: **

I am sitting in my room on my bed. I am feeling so lost, and depressed. I get made fun of at school for wearing what people thinks is Goth makeup. Also people have been saying I am a loner. This is not true because the whole house loves me. In fact I have a boyfriend named Eddie. He is amazing and always makes me feel welcome. I open up my laptop and log onto Facebook.

I started looking at my page. I have so many go to hell, kill yourself and more. I am not giving into this because I love my life other than the bullying part. I closed my laptop. I went to a therapist and they told me if I start to feel depressed to breathe in and out. It works. Also I do yoga to help me. I go to the closet and get out my yoga mat. I opened it up and placed it where I will be able to see the TV. I then went and got my yoga outfit and put it on. I went by the TV stand and took out my Cd book. I turned on the TV and placed the dvd in. I pressed play and got on the mat.

For a warm up, I did a cat pose which allowed me to initiate movement from my center and to coordinate my movement and breathing. I did a neck pose. It allows me to stretch my neck. I finished and then I started doing actual movements. I started with the Rocking Boat. What you have to do is start by sitting with your knees bent and feet flat on floor. Then, lean back slightly while holding under your thighs, grabbing just above the back of your knees. Raise feet off floor and press them together; lift feet until shins are parallel to floor. Extend arms to shoulder height straight in front of you with palms down. This is the Boat Pose. Turn it into the Rocking Boat by tipping knees from one side to the other, trying to keep the motion steady. Repeat right to left 10 time. I did two more which are the Upward Dog Stretch and the one minute plank pose. I was in the middle of that and I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled still doing the one minute plank pose. The person who came in was Eddie. He smirked because he saw my but in the air because of the pose. He closed the door and came over to me.

"Hey beautiful. Just checking you're ok. I saw the Facebook statuses." he spoke. I sat back down in just pretzel style form facing him.

"I am fine. I am just calming down by doing Yoga. It has always been my stress relief. I am glad you are here though." I said. He leaned in for a kiss but I pushed him away.

"I am all sweaty." I said. He let out a small chuckle.

"I don't care." he responded and leaned in. We began kissing and it was so passionate. We pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I am going to get into the shower before dinner." I said smiling. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and headed into the shower. I got done and put my clothes on. I did my hair and brushed my teeth. It was almost dinner time. I went back to my room and I put the dirty clothes into my hamper. I then grabbed my cell and saw I had a text from Piper. I pressed view now.

_Hey sis!_ I saw the messages on Facebook. Are you ok?

-Piper

I pressed reply.

**Hey Piper. I am fine thank you. I love you.**

**-Patricia **

She replied. I pressed view now.

_That's good. I love you to. _

_-Piper_

I walked downstairs and into the dining room. Everyone smiled at me. I smiled back.

"How are you?" Mara asked. I am really tired of everyone asking me that.

"I am fine. I have everything I want. I am not happy about the comments but Yoga helps me calm down. Also I have the perfect friends, boyfriend and twin sister." I exclaimed. Eddie leaned in and kissed me. We pulled apart and everyone clapped. We began eating and there was no food fights. I love my life.

**There is chapter two. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what person you think I should write about next. Please review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi **


	3. Chapter 3: Nina

Chapter 3: Nina

**Hey everyone! I am sorry for not uploading this story in a while. I had a Hurricane where I live, which meant no power. I also was away. So I apologize. Here it is. Keep reviewing what character you want me to do. Golferbabe wanted a Nina chapter so here you go. **

**Nina's POV: **

I hate Joy with passion! She started a huge rumor that I was cheating on Fabian. Everyone believed her. Well everyone but Mick. I told him the truth. He believes me. We then got to know each other and began dating. What hurt the most was that Fabian believed her. She found a picture in my box of me hugging one of my best friends Jake.

I think of him like a brother. At school everyone laughs at me because Joy told everyone over the loudspeaker. I tried to explain to him that he is just a friend that I think of as a brother. I got dressed for school and walked down the steps. Mick was waiting for me.

"Hey Mick." I stated.

"Hey. Want to go for breakfast?" he asked. I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. Everyone stopped talking and stared. I can't take this anymore. Mick and I were moved at the end of the table because no one wanted to sit with us.

"Guys. Honestly. Why would you believe Joy? I mean from what I heard Joy posted lies about Nina because she was jealous of her and Fabians relationship. I even skyped with Nina and her friend Jake. They are just friends for crying out loud! What a girl and a guy can't be friends without anyone thinking it's something more? Think about how you guys are making Nina feel." Mick finished and everyone glared at me. I just smiled at Mick and ate my Pancakes. I finished.

"Mick I am going upstairs to brush my teeth." I stated.

"Ok. I will meet you at the bottom and we will walk over together." he exclaimed. I nodded and headed upstairs. I brushed my teeth and then went into my room to grab my bag. I grabbed my bag and an envelope fell out. I bent over and opened it.

_Nina, _

_My my. Looks like someone is lonely. All you have is Mick. I finally have Fabian. So it's Jabian. It looks like my plan worked. I have a little surprise for you at school. Have fun! _

_-JoyX_

Ugh! She is so frustrating. I threw it on my bed. I walked out the door and downstairs to a waiting Mick. He put his arm around me and we headed to the room. Once we walked in school, everyone stopped and stared.

"This is awkward." I mumbled.

"Agreed." we said in unison. We walked to where our lockers were. The rest of the Anubis gang were there glaring. Mick's locker was across from mine. I opened my locker and a bunch of rice came out and made me fall. Everyone laughed. Mick ran over to me and helped me up. I stomped over to Joy.

"LISTEN JOY. ENOUGH IS ENOUGH. THAT NOTE YOU LEFT WAS HARSH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU GOT EVERYONE TO NOT BE MY FRIEND ANYMORE. ALL I KNOW IS THAT THESE PATHETIC GAMES HAVE GOT TO STOP!" I yelled. Everyone stared. I slammed my locker and ran into the girls' bathroom. I bent down and just cried my eyes out. The bathroom door opened and I didn't want to even glance to see who it was.

"Nina. I am so sorry. I miss you and I shouldn't have believed Joy." Amber said. I looked up.

"Ok." I replied. I then stood up.

"BAFF?" she asked.

"What?" I replied not knowing what that meant.

"Best American Friend Forever." she said in her duh tone. I chuckled and hugged her. I let go.

"That was a yes." I stated. She laughed. She then linked arms with me and we headed out. When we got towards everyone, Joy was fuming.

"Amber what do you think you are doing?" Joy asked with rage in her voice.

"Listen Joy. I was wrong to go on your side. Enough backstabbing my BAFF. Best American friend forever." Amber said. Fabian then walked over to Joy.

"Joy we are breaking up. I was stupid to believe you." Fabian said and Joys mouth fell into an O shaped. Nina then walked over to me.

"I am sorry. Can we be Fabina again?" he asked. I turned around and looked at Mick. We were going out and he had fire in his eyes. I turned back to Fabian.

"You hurt me Fabian. I forgive you but I am dating Mick." I stated. Everyone was shocked.

"Do you forgive me?" Patricia and Eddie asked at the same time walking over to me.

"Yes." I replied. The rest of the gang minus Joy came up to me.

"We are sorry." Mara stated. Joy stomped away.

"It's fine. We all make mistakes." I exclaimed. We had a group hug and pulled apart. I walked over to Mick.

"I love you." Mick exclaimed.

"I love you too." I exclaimed. We then leaned in and had a passionate kiss. We pulled apart.

"Mina!" Amber squealed. Everyone laughed. Even Fabian laughed. I love my life now that I have my friends back.

**There is a chapter! I know I always have to add romance. I hope you guys like it. As I said at the start please leave a review on which character and what situation you want to have next. Do not put anything that involves cutting or killing yourself please. Thank you. REVIEW! **

**-Sammi**


	4. Chapter 4: Jerome

Chapter 4: Jerome

**Hey! This chapter is for LuvFiction Xxxx. I hope you enjoy it! Please check out my new story House of Drama. Thank you! I do not own House of Anubis. **

**Jerome's POV:**

I am sitting in the living room talking to Mara. Everyone else was here as well.

"Jerome I got some good news. Your parents are coming to visit tomorrow after school." Trudy exclaimed. Good news. I say bad news. My parents were never there for me. They always treated me like I was nothing. My father smacked me and beat me a lot. My mom left before that. She said she hated me. They got together after I left to go to boarding school.

"Just great. Um. Can you excuse me?" I asked. Trudy nodded. I took Mara's arm off my shoulder and got up. I headed into mine and Alfie's room. I closed the door and went and laid on my bed. The door opened and in came Mara. She closed the door behind her.

"What was all that about?" Mara asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I knew what she was talking about.

"Jerome you like ran out once Trudy announced that your parents were coming to visit. What happened?" she asked concerned.

"I am only telling you this but you have to promise not to tell anyone Mara." I said.

"I promise." she replied.

"My mom left me and my dad because she wanted another kid. My dad said it was my fault so he smacked me and beat me a lot. They got back together when my dad sent me to boarding school. I haven't talked to them since." I stated. Mara gave me a huge hug.

"I will be with you when they visit. I won't let them hurt you and that is a promise." Mara exclaimed. I gave her a passionate kiss.

**Tomorrow after school still Jerome's POV**

We all walk into school and into the living room. My parents were sitting on the couch with their legs crossed.

"Hello Jerome. Nice to see you." my mom said.

"Mom, dad." I said.

"Well this is awkward. We are going to um leave." Nina said dragging everyone but Mara and I out.

"Mara you coming?" Nina asked.

"I am staying with Jerome. Thanks." she said.

"No problem." Nina left. Mara and I sat down.

"Mom dad this is my girlfriend Mara." I introduced.

"Hi Mara. Nice to meet you." my mom said. She is a total fake. My dad just glared at her.

"You too." Mara exclaimed.

"So what do you guys want." I snapped. Mara took my hand and held it. I looked at her then back at my parents. My dad had anger in him. I can tell.

"Don't talk to us like that!" my dad shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Jerome has been doing amazing here." Mara cut in trying to break whatever was about to happen.

"That is great." my mom stated.

"Jerome doing well? Doesn't sound like him." my dad snapped. My mom elbowed him.

"So Mara you really like our son?" my mom asked like she cared.

"Yes I love him so much. He is sweet and just perfect." she exclaimed. I had a huge smile on my face.

"I love you too." I announced. We kissed passionately. My father came over and pushed us apart. He smacked me across the face and pushed Mara. She fell down.

"Don't touch me or her. Ever again!" I screamed. The whole house came in to see what the commotion was. Trudy came in as well.

"Is there a problem?" Trudy asked.

"I want them out of here now." I said anger filling my voice. I pulled wrapped my arm around Mara's shoulder.

"Mr. and Mrs. Clarke I think you a should leave now." Trudy said as nice as possible. My mom stood up but my dad came over to me. He pushed me hard and started punching me.

"Victor!" Trudy called. Victor came down.

"What Trudy." he started but I guess he saw my dad punching me. He pushed him off. He grabbed him by the collar my mom following, opened the front door and threw them out. He came back over. Mara helped me up. My right eye was throbbing.

"Are you ok Mara?" I asked.

"Yes. I am fine. Trudy can you get Jerome some ice?" Mara asked.

"Yes. I was just going to suggest that." Trudy exclaimed and went to the kitchen. Mara helped me up and we sat on the couch. Trudy came back soon with the ice. She handed it to me and I placed it on my eye.

"Thank you." I replied. I took it off for a minute and kissed Mara passionately. We pulled apart and smiled. I placed the ice back on my eye.

"I love Jara!" Amber squealed. We all laughed. My parents are out of my life for good.

**Well that is it! Love it? Hate it? All you have to do is review! **

**-Sammi **


	5. Chapter 5: Joy

Chapter 5: Joy

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while! I feel so bad. I got my computer taking away for a week! It was torture. Also it says that season three premiers January 3****rd**** on Nick at 8! I love the trailer! Ok so I used to hate Joy but now I see where she is coming from so her character is growing on me. This takes place when everyone isn't talking to her because of the article she wrote on Nina. I hope you enjoy this and please give me some prompts! Thanks! I do not own House of Anubis!**

**Joy's POV:**

Everyone but Mara is not talking to me. Mara see's where I am coming from but she thinks the article was a bit too much. I feel so bad. I shouldn't have written it I should've just went up and talked to Nina. I walk downstairs and into the common room. Everyone is staring at me.

"Nina can I please talk to you in private?" I asked. She looked at Fabian and then back at me. She got up and we walked out of the room. I closed the doors to the common room after Nina got up.

"What is it Joy?" she asked in a rude tone.

"Listen I am really sorry about the article and everything. I was just upset because you took everything from me. I should've just talked to you about it instead of writing it in an article" I said as nice as possible. The doors opened and Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome came out.

"Nina didn't take away anything from you Joy." Fabian snarled.

"Fabes. We used to be best friends. Then I disappeared and Nina came along and you completely forgot about me. You just went on with your little gang and treated me like I was invisible." I explained with tears running down my face. I then ran up the stairs and went into my bedroom slamming the door. I laid on my bed and cried. Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door. I didn't say anything so the person entered. It was Patricia.

"Hey can we talk?" she asked. I nodded telling her to go on.

"I am so sorry you feel this way. I didn't mean to make it like you were invisible." she said.

"It's fine." I stated.

"No it's not. Can we please be friends again? Also can you get to know Nina and be friends with her to?" she asked.

"Let me think. Of course!" I exclaimed. She laughed and hugged me. The door opened and the rest of the house entered. We were still in hug position.

"Whoa. Did we interrupt some girl time?" Alfie asked laughing. Patricia and I rolled our eyes.

"No. She is just apologizing." I explained.

"Listen Joy we are so sorry. We didn't mean to make you feel like you were invisible. Can we all be friends?" Fabian said.

"It's ok and sure we can be friends." I replied. I got up and group hugged everyone. Patricia joined. I saw Nina standing there awkwardly.

"Nina get in here. I would love to be friends with you as well." I explained. She smiled.

"Are you sure?" she questioned.

"Yes. Get in the Anubis group hug." I said while laughing. She got into the hug and we all pulled apart in like two minutes and laughed. Great life now that I have friends!

**Well there is a Joy chapter. Please check out all of my other stories and leave a review. Also leave some prompts for this story and review! Thanks!**

**-Sammi**


	6. Chapter 6: Fabian

Chapter 6: Fabian

**Hey guys! I know I never update this story! I have been so busy lately. I had my senior banquet last night and it was awesome! Anyway this was requested by Baby Chichi. Warning there is cursing in this chapter. Also Fabian is not at the House of Anubis yet. I hope you guys enjoy! I do not own House of Anubis! **

**Fabian's POV: **

I went to school early that morning so I could avoid Nick. Unfortunately he followed me because he saw me. He is my neighbor and I despise it with passion. I went to my locker and I was about to open it when someone pushed me up against the locker. I glanced over my shoulder and saw that it was Nick.

"Please leave me alone." I said.

"No. I don't like you. You annoy the shit out of me and I want to kill you." he sneered. I got really scared. I was horrified. I want someone to come in now and take this jerk out. As if on quo the principle ran over and pulled him off.

"Is everything ok?" Mr. Jones, the principle questioned. Nick glared at me and shook his head which indicated that if I say anything something bad would happen.

"Yes. It is fine. Thank you." I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" he said again.

"Yes. Thank you." I replied.

"No problem." he said and walked off.

"Why don't you just leave." he whispered. That's not a bad idea I thought. During my lunch time, I searched boarding schools in Liverpool, England. I came across one that was called Liverpool England Boarding School and one of the best houses was called The House of Anubis. **(A/N: I don't know what the school is called.) **I printed out the form and when I got home I talked to mum and dad. **(A/N: I don't live in England that's how they say and spell mum.) **

"Mom, dad can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure son. What is it?" dad said/asked.

"I really want to attend Liverpool Boarding School. It's here in England and I searched it is a great education school. Can I fill out the form?" I explained/questioned.

"What brought this on?" my mum asked curiously.

"Well the truth is Nick next store is always bullying me because I take work seriously and today he pushed me up against the locker threatened to kill me." I explained.

"You're joking right?" my mum questioned.

"No. I am serious. I don't want to be here anymore. I love you guys but I can't deal with being bullied. It's not just Nick. It's the whole school. Please?" I explained and questioned.

"Let us think about it." my dad said. I nodded and gave them the papers. I smiled and went to my room. I strummed some chords on my guitar for a few minutes until there was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I exclaimed. My mom and dad walked in. I put my guitar down.

"We talked it over and we signed the papers. You're going to the boarding school." my mum stated.

"Yes!" I yelled and went up to them and hugged them both.

"Also when you leave, we will be talking to Nick's parents about this." My mum said. I nodded. They left and I started packing. I finished and looked out my window to see my dad walking to the mailbox and put the signed papers in the mailbox.

**Two days later still Fabian's POV:**

I got accept to the boarding school and I am staying at the House of Anubis. I am hugging my mum and dad goodbye and headed out of the car and grabbed my suitcases from the trunk. I closed the trunk and door and began my walk over to Anubis house. I opened the door and a lady introduced herself.

"Hi my name is Trudy. You must be Fabian. I am your house mother. Come into the living room so I can introduce you. You can put your suitcases in the corner over in the corner. I placed them there and went in. A girl with brown hair came over to me. She was kind of cute.

"Hi. I am Joy. Welcome." she said holding out her hand. I took it and shook her hand.

"I am Fabian." I said. She smiled and sat down.

"Ok. This is Mara, Amber, Mick who is your roommate, Alfie and Jerome." Trudy introduced.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." Everyone said in unison. I sat down and got to know everyone. They seem pretty nice. I am going to love it here.

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed! Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


	7. Chapter 7: Eddie

Chapter 7: Eddie

**Hey everyone! This takes place when people find out Eddie's dad is Mr. Sweet. I hope you enjoy this. Sadly I don't own House of Anubis! **

**Eddie's POV:  
**

Patricia did this on purpose. She must have done this as pay back. I hate it! I pushed through the crowd with everyone cheering Sweetie JR a bunch of times. It was awful. This is exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I ran back to Anubis House in frustration. I hate my life. I had a knock on my door a second later.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled upset, and annoyed. The person didn't listen. That person was Patricia. I was in no state to talk to her. She closed the door behind her.

"I didn't do it on purpose." she yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Yah right. It was pay back for kissing Piper wasn't it?! I said I was sorry about that. I can't believe you would do this! I asked you to keep quiet and you decide to blast it on the loudspeaker! Not just any loud speaker. The school's loud speaker." I yelled. She came over to me and looked me straight in the eye.

"I didn't do it on purpose Eddie. I swear it. I love you and wouldn't do that to you ever. I am sorry and I will be here for you every step of the way. Even if I get called names because I don't care as long as I have you." she said. I believed her.

"I believe you. I'm sorry and I love you to." I exclaimed.

"It's okay. Just promise me you're not mad at me." I said.

"I promise." I replied. I then kissed her passionately. We kissed for two minutes and pulled apart and smiled.

**Short chapter but at least it's something. Please leave a review and check out my other stories. Thanks! REVIEW!**

**-Sammi**


End file.
